


[Podfic] The Food Of Love

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food, Hand Feeding, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the slow road to intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trying new things.Wherein a demon feeds an angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916629
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Food Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Food of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783382) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Food-of-Love-by-Fyre-erdbkm)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a9bacwkhhada8mm/GO_DI_12_The_Food_Of_Love.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
